


"Hello, Boys."

by FeaRauko



Series: A Howl At That Moon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/pseuds/FeaRauko
Summary: Crowley/Demon!Dean shenanigans
Relationships: Crowley/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Dean Winchester/triplets, Crowley/Triplets (Supernatural: Black)/Dean Winchester
Series: A Howl At That Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641886
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020, Takeout Tacos





	"Hello, Boys."

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Crowley/Dean" square on my Spn Rare Ship Bingo 2020 card

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_  
~ Florence + The Machine (Howl)_

Crowley set down his drink and looked at Dean who had just walked up and bumped his arm for attention. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean flashed him a mischievous grin and nodded his head towards the middle of the bar. “Do you see what I see?”

Crowley followed his gaze and chuckled. “Triplets?” He picked his glass back up and took a sip, ignoring Dean’s pointed look at his little umbrella. He didn’t ascribe to Dean’s worries of what may or may not be _ manly. _Those were human things to worry about, and Crowley was slowly teaching Dean that he no longer needed to fuss over these things himself. He glanced back over at the trio before asking, “What are you thinking?”

“I’m_ thinking _ that they look like a good time.” Crowley’s eyes widened a bit. Dean was learning the lesson well.

A slight pang went through him though. Not a strong one. Crowley wasn’t the jealous type after all. But it was _ just _ enough of a pang to make him wish he’d been faster over the last couple of weeks at talking Dean into a good time with himself, certain that he could teach Dean all sorts of fun things once Dean was ready. 

He just hadn’t known Dean was ready.

Crowley rolled his eyes...at whom, he wasn’t sure. “Knock yourself out. Maybe you’ll get lucky and they’re into lumberjacks,” he jabbed without any actual malice.

Dean gave him a weird look. “First of all, I look fantastic. Secondly...what? You not in? You can’t tell me this doesn’t sound like your kind of night.”

Crowley tried to look calm. “I suppose a fivesome with you doesn’t sound like a _ terrible _ way to waste a night.” He turned around on his stool to face away from the bar. “So, tell me, Squirrel, what are you planning to say to them? Or did you want me to do the talking?”

Dean smirked. “Oh, I just figured I’d just use your line,” he answered as he turned and made his way to the table where the triplets sat.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and watched, nearly salivating, as Dean put on his best flirtatious grin and leaned down onto the table to address the triplets.

_ “Hello, boys.” _


End file.
